


The Taste of an Angel

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Spanking, swapping liquid from mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease
Summary: Tonight was the night that you were finally going to go talk to him. Yongguk began coming around the bar more recently, a group of five friends following behind him. He asked for the same thing every time.“Jack and coke, angel.”





	

 

Tonight was the night that you were finally going to go talk to him. Yongguk began coming around the bar more recently, a group of five friends following behind him. He asked for the same thing every time.

“Jack and coke, angel.”

Normally you would sneer at someone calling you a pet name, but the way the older man did it, your legs couldn’t help but wobble.

Tonight was Friday and it was packed as usual. Your boss, Chanyeol, made sure that every bartender was present as there was going to be a huge rapping battle, with some of the more familiar faces of Agust D and RM and Kidoh. Yongguk was playing the roll of a judge and he looked amazing tonight. You were lost in thoughts of what his mouth could do when Min came up behind you.

“If you keep staring I’m going to shove fruit slices in your mouth and he won’t ever really look at you,” she twirled around you to grab some vodka off the shelf.

You turned to glare at her and promptly threw a lemon wedge at her. Caught up in a fruit war, you didn’t hear someone calling out for you. You turned around and threw the fruit anyway and a piece of lime went flying into the shirt of none other than Yongguk. You stopped in your tracks and bowed down as far as you could and hit your head on top of the bar.

Yougguk and his friends winced at the sound and laughed as loud as possible.

Grabbing your forehead you crouched down and hid in embarrassment.

“Come on, you guys. You got your drinks, head to the table and I’ll be there in just a minute. You alright there, angel?”

You peaked over the top of the bar and saw him doing the same with huge puppy eyes. It scared you enough to jump back and run into the wall of bottles. (Tonight really wasn’t your night)

“Angel?” He whispered and this time you finally decided to speak back.

“Yah! Why do you always call me Angel? I’m nothing special. I’m sure you call everyone that.” You started to work on his drink, keeping your back to him and hiding the blush on your face.

“Really? You think so lowly of me? The only angel I see here is you.” You turned around and gently placed the drink in front of him. Yongguk quickly took your hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

“If you want me to not call you angel anymore, you’ll have to tell me your name.” You looked him in the eyes and quietly gave him your name. He whispered it back with that gummy smile of his. It made your heart warm.

“I’m Yong-“

“Yongguk. I know. You’re famous around here. The women never shut up about your good looks and the men never shut up about their jealousy.”

He scrunched up his nose a little and waved off the statement.

“It’s true! ‘Yongguk-oppa looks so great, I wonder when he will take me home. He is so dominant and I would let him do anything to me.” You let your voice get all high and nasally. You giggled at your saltiness as you wiped a glass clean.

You turned to see that Yoonguk had propped up his head with his hand and elbow on the table, just grinning at your expression.

“What?” You asked with an uneasy voice.

“Well I just want to know if that’s what they say or what you say. Because if it’s the latter, then I would definitely take you home with me. I am extremely dominant and I would do anything to your body that we both wanted.” His eyes turned darker (INSERT GIF) and his eyebrows went up as if to entice you further into the spell he was casting.

Even though he wanted an answer right then, he got up and took his drink. “Give me an answer after the rapping contest. I’m up at the VIP table. If you bring me another jack and coke. I’ll know that you’ve accepted my proposal. If not, I’d still like to get to know my Angel.” With that said, he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

All thoughts seemed to fade away as the announcer began hyping the crowd for the first performer.

“You better do it.” Min said as she popped up behind you.

“What?” You asked and jumped back, careful of the shelf this time.

“Yongguk. You better do it. You haven’t been with anyone in, what, like a year? Since Kris? And honestly, Yongguk is yummier than him. You’ve got about an hour and a half before you go see him and have the night of your life, or that I take you behind the building and kick your ass. Your decision, love!”

Min was right. Kris was also a regular of the bar who swept you off your feet. But he promptly disappeared and never called you back. You hoped he was doing okay, but your heart still was broken from that experience. Maybe you should take this chance.

Without even waiting until the end of the show, you poured a jack and coke, took your hair down from the bun and told Chanyeol that you were stepping out for a little bit. He gave a nod and went back to serving drinks.

“I don’t think many people will be getting a ton of drinks anyway, so why don’t you just go deal with Yongguk and clock out later.” He shouted from across the bar. It was embarrassing to have your boss know that you were getting laid tonight, but it didn’t stop you from carrying the jack and coke to the vip booth.

The guards up front stopped you from entering, but saw your work clothes and drink in hand and quickly moved out of the way for you to enter.

Even though you had been working here for almost two years, the VIP booth always left you in shock. It was huge and lit with purple lights. There were a few tables that littered the room, but the one with a huge view of the stage below is where Yongguk was sitting. His back was facing you and you walked forward and took a deep breath before tapping on his shoulder.

He waved you away, without taking his eyes off the stage. His hand was still open so you carefully placed the cold drink in it, backing up in case he spilled it.

Yongguk jumped and turned to look at the drink, eyes shifting upwards a few seconds later to lock with your own. Taking a small sip, he tasted the drink and smirked over the edge of the glass when he tasted jack and coke.

“Well, my little angel, it looks like you’ve made a deal with the devil. Here,” he said, shoving a man known as Jongup away and made room for you to sit next to him. You tucked your hair behind your ear and politely said excuse me as you sat down next to the elder. He coughed for a second and looked away from the stage while he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

You gathered as confidence as you could and moved your body into the crevice that he had created for you and his scent was heavenly. The cologne that Yongguk was wearing was intoxicating to say the least and you let yourself be at ease as you were sitting there with him.

“Have you ever watched these before?” He leaned in close to your ear, lips barely brushing it. You turned your head towards the sound and it wasn’t a kiss. Not really, but just the touching of your lips against his made you clench your thighs together. You pulled back a little to respond.

“I’m normally working, but I always enjoy listening. It’s been awhile since I saw Namjoon and Yoongi perform.” You turned your attention back to the stage, but Yongguk never turned away. He couldn’t believe that you knew their real names, much less called them by their names and so informally. He thought it could only mean that you’re close.

“Do you know them? Or…” You didn’t let your smirk show but you could tell that he was a little jealous.

“Yoongi and I went to high school together, Namjoon introduced him to the club and me to the bar. We all go way back.” You smiled at memories, but decided to just enjoy the moment now.

“I see. So I’m guessing you don’t have a boyfriend or anything like that?” Yongguk carefully wrapped his hand around your shoulder. It felt strong and secure. Maybe he was a person who would be good for you.

“I wouldn’t be here if I did, now would I?” Your eyes never left the stage and Yongguk was in shock. He didn’t think you would be quite as sassy and witty. Tonight was going to be interesting for you. He went to reach for his drink, only to find it missing from where he placed it on the table. He looked around for a couple of seconds before he found it in your hand, your lips on the glass and taking a huge gulp. Yonnguk snatched it out of your hand, and you flinched at the angry words from him.

But they never came. Instead Yongguk leaned close and whispered, “if you want a sip, you only need to ask.”

“I would like a sip please.” You said immediately. You watched as he took a sip from the cup and brought his lips to yours and let the cold alcohol flow into your mouth. Normally you would think this was absolutely disgusting, but right now Yongguk just made it so attractive. You decided that you didn’t want to let any of the alcohol cloud your mind so sucked his lip into your mouth, signaling the end of your drink.

“That’s enough for you, baby. I want you full aware when I take you tonight.” He groaned against your mouth. You could feel his big hand pull you in closer and while you didn’t want to pull away, there were so many of his friends were around, as well as you were on the clock.

Back on stage, Yoongi and Namjoon were giving it their all. It truly was a powerful performance and when it finally ended. Agust D was named the winner of tonight’s festivities. You felt a swell of pride in your chest as you started to clap and smile for your friend.

Yongguk attempted to control his jealousy, but felt it subside once he felt your hand on his thigh. You may have been looking at them, but you were physically, there, with him and that showed a lot to him.

“Come on, I have to go down and congratulate everyone and then we can go,” Yongguk stated as he stood and moved your chair back so you could stand up.

“I need to go clock out anyway. I’ll meet you at the front?” You asked while straightening out your uniform. You really didn’t do anything, but still you didn’t need any looks or drama starting because of this.

“Sure, just make sure you come back to me, my angel,” he said as he gave you a gummy smile and kissed your hand.

“Aish, you went from angel to my angel in just a couple of hours. What makes you think that I’m automatically yours?” You threw your hair back up on top of your head, unaware that the older man had backed you up against a wall and pushed his body close to yours. His cock was straining his pants a little and the need to clench your legs together was back.

“Even if I don’t claim you tonight, _my_ angel, I still want to get to know you. This isn’t about taking you home and dominating and fucking you. Oh no, I want you to be mine. Just as much as I want to be yours. See you in just a minute,” he growled before placing a yet kiss on the back of your neck and moving away towards the front door.

You were then left by yourself, knees shaking and chest panting. You gave yourself a few minutes to calm down before running past the security guards and heading to the bar to grab your purse, clocking out.

“Min! Tell Chanyeol I’m leaving for the night, but I’ll be back tomorrow morning to clean and set up for the next performance!” You were trying to shout over the cheering and Yoongi yelling at you to make him a drink!

“Go home and drink, you asshole. I’m off the clock and I’m sure Namjoon is waiting for you in the bathroom anyway.” Min came up behind you to shove your tips into your purse and to shove you in the direction of the door.

“You know he asked me to move in with him? Can you believe that? Rap enemies under one roof?” Yoongi shook his head fondly and you reached up to take his sweaty snapback off and dump a glass of water over his head.

“Min Yoongi. You know that you have been head over hills for that walking disaster and if you don’t go tell your best friend that you are in love with him, I will.”

His head shot up, eyes wide with shock. “You wouldn’t fucking dare!”

“Oh yes she would. Even I would. And I’m sure that if he is asking you to move in, then he feels the same way. And if my memory is correct. Didn’t you two already hook up? I feel like there was a drunken night a year ago where you were boasting about his stroke game and how you were tasting that cock for days?”

“I swear to fucking god, Min. If we weren’t friends I would never come back here.” Yoongi was throwing the snapback on, feet already on the floor, itching to go to the bathroom where Namjoon, indeed, was waiting for him.

“Yoongi, I love you but get your head out of your ass and go be happy for once. Namjoon has loved you for this long and he’ll love you for awhile. GO!” Min was shoving him the rest of the way and then putting her arms around you to go towards the door.

“You need to hurry. Yongguk has been throwing curses this way since Yoongi sat down. Be safe and call me tomorrow~” Min giggled and walked away once you were in arms reach of Yongguk.

“I didn’t know if you were coming anymore,” he said childishly while playing with his keys. You looked down to see a little Tigger chain and you couldn’t help but smile at his cuteness. You knew it was a rare sight to see, even for a moment, and you made sure to file that information away for later use.

“I’ll be coming a lot if your game is really as good as you said it was.” That shut him up as you pushed past him to open the doors to outside. Yongguk quickly rushed forward to follow behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist and directing you to his car.

Normally you weren’t the type of girl to just go home with a stranger, but Min and Chanyeol, hell. Even Yoongi would normally stop you from making such a dangerous decision, but because Yongguk was such a well-known man, they happily sent you off with him. The car ride to his penthouse was pleasantly silent. Yongguk seemed like he was in a good mood, humming to whatever was playing on the radio, his hand perched on your knee and the other on the steering wheel.

It was so warm and comforting that you didn’t even realize that you put your own on top of his. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Yongguk smiling widely and then he turned his attention back to the road.

Fifteen minutes later, Yongguk pulled his car to the front of his home. You stepped out and tried to take it all in. It was beautifully lit with soft lights and while it had that sophisticated, sleek look, it felt like a real home. A place perfect for Yongguk.

“Come on, let’s head inside. I’ll give you a tour,” Yongguk chuckled as he directed you inside.

-

Yongguk really was consistent. Everything was grey, black and white. The only bit of color that stood out in his home was the Tigger mug sitting on the bar where he must have had his morning coffee. It was incredibly adorable and a warm flutter rose in your chest. After giving the home a glance over, you walked over to the large, plush couch and made yourself comfortable in front of the large floor-to-ceiling windows.

Behind you, Yongguk was preparing a couple of cups of tea for you to share. The home smelled just like him, spicy musk and you couldn’t help yourself but throw yourself back on the couch and take a deep breath. You closed your eyes and just took in the comfortable silence that Yongguk had about him. There was so much to learn, and yet this was perfect okay. Safe, even.

When you opened your eyes back open, Yongguk was standing over you, tea in hand.

“You don’t have to get up, I was just going to sit down so you could rest your head on my lap, if you would like?” He had changed clothes to a soft white sweater and sweat pants. His hair was soft and black that just seem to fit his personality. So mature and cool. He really was in his own league.

You almost wondered why he picked you out of every other girl in that bar. Hell. Even Min would be better suited than you. As the thoughts of doubt that swirled in your mind, you didn’t see Yongguk slip onto the couch and maneuver himself under you. It was only when he gave your cheek a sweet kiss that you jumped up and put some space between the two of you.

Yongguk put his hands up in the air, almost to show that he could keep them to himself.

“If you are uncomfortable, I can take you home. I know the way I held myself at the bar is a little different from now. But I wouldn’t be offended in the least, sad, but not offended.”

“Why am I here?” You said as you pulled your knees to your chest. You weren’t uncomfortable, but like you didn’t fit in his world.

“Well, about 6 months ago, when I started coming to the bar, I saw this girl. She had such a beautiful smile, alive eyes, and she served the perfect jack and coke. I thought to myself, ‘what did I do in the past life to be in the presence of such an angel. I must be in heaven.’ So I worked myself around the bar, got close with Chanyeol enough to know when you would work and came in on those days and ordered the same drink. Many of the others attempted to serve me, but instead, I always asked for you. Whether you knew that information or not. So finally, it was like my chance to finally talk to you besides asking for my drink, hit me right in the face. Quite literally, in fact.” Yongguk took the time to take a sip of his tea before continuing with his story. You didn’t notice that he moved closer to you during his speech.

Eventually you find the courage to rotate to face the same direction and leaned into his arms again. His hand came up to pull your hair back down and stroke his fingers through the strands.

“I know what everyone says about me. I’m an alpha male, dominant, kinky, cold, hard-“

It slipped out of your mouth and you didn’t stop yourself before you poked his crouch, specifically his dick and murmured out, “you’re not that hard.”

Yongguk busted out laughing and he gently tugged on your hair.

“You know what I mean. But some of that is true. It’s easier to keep certain people away and entice those who I had my eye on. And really that was only you. I had plenty of chances, but I only had eyes on you.”

“You’re not who I was thinking you were. I mean, I don’t know much. But let’s start with the whole alpha dominant kink part. I can’t say that I haven’t been intrigued since you pushed me up against the wall earlier.”

“I’m honestly surprised at your confidence right now. I could say the same to you, you weren’t who I thought you were. But that doesn’t make me want you any less. As far as my kinks…” he trailed off and pulled his arms from you, leaning on his knees with his head in his hands.

“What? Is it something weird? Not weird, but different?”

Yongguk gave a small sigh before he turned and looked you in the eyes.

“I’m going to explain it. And if it isn’t something you are comfortable with or just not appealing, tell me. I’m okay with that. What I’m not okay with you doing something that is going to make you weirded out or anything. Okay?”

You nodded and pulled his hands into your lap and held on to them, squeezing gently for him to begin.

“Well, as I said, it is true that I am very dominant and I would really like it if you were submissive to me. I could show you more than I could probably explain it, if you would give me a chance at that.”

You had your past experiences of kinky things, Yongguk wouldn’t dare put you in any danger, so with as much strength as you could, you stood up and pulled him towards the bedroom he showed you earlier.

As the two of you were walking, Yongguk had his hands all over you. It was intoxicating and you needed more of it. Once inside, the zipper to your dress was being pulled down, the ghost of his breath against your nape.

The clothing dropped to the floor and soon it was followed by your panties and bra. Fully bare in front of the man and the cold breeze in the air was causing your nipples to stand at full attention. Yongguk smoothed his hands over them and soon you were arching into his touch. Your ass pushed against his crotch, hard on swollen and ready to burst at any moment.

“Before we start, I want to ask you something, baby girl. You can say no, but it may make this experience even more rewarding for the both of us.” Yongguk pulled away to remove his own shirt and pants, but left his boxer briefs on for the mean time.

“I’m listening..” you whimpered, trying to focus on his voice, rather than his touch.

“What’s going to happen is I’m going to go to my closet and pull out some rope. I’ll tie you to the bed, suck on his,” he growled while his hand went further down your body to your pussy. The tips of his fingers barely grazed your clit and the touch had you gasping. “and then I’ll fuck you and make sure you’re limping out of here whenever I’m done with you. Now, what I want to know is you will behave enough for Daddy to reward you?”

And there it was, his kink.  It wasn’t completely new to you and you were sure that Yongguk wasn’t doing it for only control. There was more to it and one way to learn was through example.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be a good baby for you.” You let your words come out shaky, but the moan that he released only ensured you that it was the perfect thing to say.

“Go lay on the bed, baby girl. Ass up and hands by your ankles.” Yongguk moved away from you and set off to the closet to retrieve the rope. You did as you were told and something about being praised and good for him set a light off in your body. You ached for his touch. Soon enough Yongguk was back and rubbing his hands all over your ass. The wetness between your legs was damn near dripping, rubbing all over the place when Yongguk’s big hands separated your cheeks and exposing your core.

“Fuck, baby. You look so good, but it’ll have to wait until your all secure on the bed. Now, if something doesn’t feel right and you want to stop we have a safe word. But I want you to pick it. Something you could say easily so I know to not go any further.”

“Angel.”

“What a good baby girl I have. Picking a wonderful word. All right, angel it is. I’m going to begin tying you up now. Remember to say the word and I’ll take my hands off you. We don’t have to do anything more than you are able to handle.” You nodded the best you could in your position, but Yongguk understood and began his work.

-

Even though it felt like hours, when everything was tied and taught only 30 minutes had passed. With every knot, Yongguk would either whisper praises or suck a mark into your skin. You weren’t very vocal at that time, but he was determined to have you screaming.

“Alright, baby girl. All done with this. You look so amazing. You did such a good job. Are you ready for you reward?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, give me my reward.”

“You’re handling this so much better than I expected, baby. I can’t thank you enough.” He gave a kiss on the small of your back before crouching down behind you and licking a stripe from your pussy to your asshole. The sensation was shocking and it had you bucking backwards for me.

Yongguk didn’t like this as much and gave a slap to your left ass cheek, rubbing it better the best he could. “If you want your full reward, be still. I won’t give bad girls praise for moving around as much.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you begged. You willed your body to hold still and allow him to lick, bite, and suck at your body. Never in your life had you been so close to cumming without any penetration. Yongguk would only tease his tongue against your entrances, but never actually push in. He left that work for his fingers.

Two of them were curling and uncurling with every moan you released. Muffled cries of “Daddy. Please,” left your mouth and it only spurred his actions on further. Any time that you got too loud and sounded like you were going to cum, Yongguk pulled back to watch you clench and want to be filled.

“I think you’re ready for the next part, baby girl. Do you need to say our word or are you good?”

“Daddy, I want to be fucked. Please do it. Fuck me,” you cried. At this point you were rutting back to his touch and he wasn’t punishing you. The need to cum was too great for the both of you right now.

“Okay, let me put a condom on first.” You waited patiently until he returned, feeling cold from his spit and your own juices. Yongguk rubbed the tip of his cock against your crack, teasing you more than necessary.

“Maybe one day, if you would allow me, baby girl. I’ll take you here,” he said as his finger rubbed around the clench of your ass. It was tight and not loose enough to take the pressure without closing up. “But that can wait for another day. For now, I’ll be making you cum from here.”

Every time he touched you on your pussy, it left you feeling empty. So close to being filled and satisfied and you could only imagine the pleasure that was soon waiting for you.

“Daddy, I’ve been so good. Give me your cock. Make me cum. Cum from fucking m-me. P-please.”

“As you wish, my baby girl,” his voice was so low you were surprised that anything even came out of his mouth. Yongguk didn’t waste any time though and plunged inside of your core. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of you. The way your body stretched to accommodate his length was delicious and he hadn’t moved to start thrusting yet.

“Oh my god, baby girl. I’m going to fucking wreck you so you never want any cock but this one that’s inside you. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good.”

With every push and pull of him inside you, your moans were getting louder. Yongguk’s pace was hard and heavy. Not too fast and not too slow. But it had your entire body moving further up against the bed. The string in your stomach was pulling tighter and tighter with every jab against your gspot and you knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

“Daddy, please. I want to cum. Let baby girl cum,” you begged as much as you could. Tears were streaming from your eyes and you couldn’t hold on much longer. The way Yongguk was moaning, he was nearing his end as well.

“Yes, baby girl. Cum on my cock. Show Daddy how well he’s fucking you.”

A minute later and you were screaming and bucking against his hold. The only thing that kept you from going everywhere was his hands on your hips, bruising your skin and leaving his marks for later. Flashes of white behind your eyes and you were done. Yongguk was still pounding away at your oversensitive core, chasing his own orgasm. Finally he stilled after five more thrusts and he was filling the condom.

“Fuck,” he shouted, pulling out slowly, so he wouldn’t cause you any discomfort. He disposed of the condom before going to remove the knots that still had you bound to the bed.

“How are you feeling? Anything sore? Do you need some water?” Yongguk’s voice was laced with concern. You smiled as you stretched out your limbs, groaning at how good it felt. You let your face drop into the bed, but didn’t stay there long as there was a pile of drool.

“No. I’m okay. I think I’m sleepier than anything. Can we change the sheets and lay down?”

“Of course, baby, but I want to talk to you when we wake up okay?’ He was already scooping you up to sit in the chair in the corner, he placed a blanket around you to keep you warm while he was busy.

“Yes, Daddy. Can I have a kiss? This entire time and we still haven’t done that.”

And he did. It was the first of many to come. To know all of the details of this man made you anxious and excited. You knew that Yongguk would be an important person in your life from now on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Sexinthelounge.tumblr.com by Tease~


End file.
